Learning
by DiamondAir
Summary: What happens if the Flock and Harry get pulled into Tencendor? The time is during the Timekeepers attack. A MR/HP/WR crossover. No one was reading this so I moved it here.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Maximum Ride, or The Wayfarer Redemption. If I did then I wouldn't be on here would I?**

**This chapter is a rewrite. There is more explaining about how things led to the interworld travel.**

Harry got off of the Night Bus. Out of the corner of his eye a white lily fell to the ground. He turned to Tonks. "See ya." He said.

"Bye." Hermione, Ron, and Ginny called.

"Wotcha." Tonks yelled after them before the Night Buss disappeared.

Harry bent down and picked up the lily. He held it close to his nose. The smell of the lily overpowered everything. All thought was erased from his mind and he saw for the briefest of moments a woman under a tree.

"Harry, what are you holding?" Ginny asked.

"I found this laying on the ground." Harry said. He held out the lily and Ginny grabbed it. The moment it was out of Harry's hand the lily dissolved. The dust that used to be the lily flew at Harry then disappeared.

"What?" Ginny panicked. "What happened?"

"I don't know." Hermione said. "There's no spell that can turn a perfectly healthy lily into dust."

"Let's go get lunch." Ron said.

"Expecto Patronum." Harry said and a silvery white stag burst out of the end of his wand. It cantered around the room to the adoration of the class. When it came back to Harry it had a crimson lily in its mouth. Harry grabbed it and was again over powered by the scent of the lily. The Woman again under a tree but now they were in a field of lilies.

Harry turned back to the class. The entire D.A. stared at the lily in his hand. "Now split into groups and work on that spell." He said. "Remember, happy memories."

As the D.A. split up Harry walked around the groups. As he walked he made a request of the room. 'Where did this lily come from?' A picture appeared and harry walked up to it. It showed the Woman under the tree in a field of lilies. Behind her stood a man with a something like a towel around his waist. At his shoulder a girl with red hair and wore the same whitish clothes the Woman did and also had a rainbow belt-like deal around her waist.

"You will get it for me Black." Voldemort said.

"You'll have to kill me first." Sirius growled.

"Oh, I'll kill you." Voldemort assured him. "But first you will get it for me. We've got all day and no one to hear you scream. Crucio."

As Sirius dissolved into screams the entire dream faded to be replaced with the Woman under the tree. She turned to face Harry. The scent of the lilies, if possible, became even stronger. "Harry James Potter," The Woman said. The lilies around him seemed to take up his name, whispering it one to another. "I am waiting for you. The Garden has need of you. The stars have need of you"

Harry jolted into an upright position. He was on the floor of the Great Hall with everyone staring at him. Harry lifted his hand to his scar, but felt something slide out of it. He tightened his grip and lifted the item to his face. The whispers that had filled the dream from the lilies had followed him. "Go to the Department of Mysteries. Find the door to the stars and come to the Garden. She waits for you. She waits for you. She waits for you." The lily whispered. The last four words repeating themselves over and over again getting fainter.

"Are you alright young man?" The examiner asked.

"I don't know." Harry said.

"That's perfectly alright." The examiner said. "Perhaps you would consider going to the Hospital Wing. The exam is almost over."

Harry considered for a moment. "I think I will." He said.

Luna and Ron burst out of the door on Harry's right. They seemed to float to the ground and Harry saw behind them the stars and planets. Ron giggled uncontrollably and Harry walked forward to the door. "Guys get Hermione and go." Harry said. "I know that you don't want to leave me but you need to get out of here. I'll distract them now go."

Without looking back Harry jumped into the doorway. Agonizing pain swept over him. It felt like his whole body was being torn apart. Mercifully everything went black. All that he heard before the nothingness engulfed him was Ginny shouting his name and Luna and Neville trying to get everyone out.

Max's POV

We were flying over the ocean back to the mainland when thousands upon thousands of lilies fell out of the sky.

"Move." I yelled. This had to be something new set up by Chu.

We started to move but the lilies followed us. We slowly got weighed down by the weight of the flowers. The ocean got closer and closer.

Without warning the flowers stopped and we shot up. Right up into a black thing. Whatever the opening was closed blocking our way back. Stars whirled around us and for a moment I wondered where we were. Stars couldn't exist this close to the earth.

Then the pain wiped everything from my brain. The last things I heard was the flocks screams as they too felt what I felt. Pain, like my body was being torn apart. Then merciful nothingness as the oblivion of unconsciousness swept over me.

**Again this is a rewrite.**

**Review**


End file.
